The next generation
by MoonWolf214
Summary: Un grupo de nuestros magos favoritos han ido al futuro, ¿qué pasará cuando conozcan a sus futuros... ¿¡hijos! /-/—Soy Molly Loxar. —Ron y Jinna Scarlet. —Lucy Redfox. —Missi, hija del exceed. —¡Soy un Hertafilia! —¿Eres un Conbolt? —¡Somos las hermanas Dragneel-Fullbuster! /-/ RoWen. LoLu. Gratsu. Jerza. Happy & Charle. Gajeel & Levy. Juvia & Lyon. {Muchos Oc's y leve AU}
1. Welcome to the future

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Disculpen la exagerada cantidad de Oc's y el yaoi; ah, y también disculpen que haya cambiado tantas cosas en relación al anime/manga, es un poco (o muy) AU. Espero que les guste este fic._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad del asombroso Hiro Mashima-sensei._

* * *

Paz, tranquilidad y una brisa tranquila. Así era ese día en Fiore, hasta que un enorme portal interdimensional apareció en medio de un pequeño bosque que había cerca del actual Fairy Tail. De ese portal surgieron algunas pocas figuras; Natsu, Erza, Gray, Jellal, Lucy, Happy, Loke (usando su propio poder mágico), Lyon, Juvia, Charle, Romeo, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel y el maestro Makarov. Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada observando el bosque.

—¡Estamos en el futuro!—exclamó el maestro

Pero en el momento en el cual iban a comenzar a andar en dirección al gremio, dos figuras aparecieron ante ellos. Un chico de cabello corto azul con una extraña armadura similar a la de Erza. Y una chica de cabello a media espalda blanco, con un vestido azul mar y una chaqueta negra. Los magos se escondieron tras unos arbustos, observando a los dos chicos pelearse.

—¿Dijiste algo, Scarlet?—habló amenazante la chica

Los magos se asombraron.

—La verdad, eso dije; Loxar.—respondió el chico

Los magos se asombraron, de nuevo.

—No te atrevas a llamarme así, Ron.—respondió la chica, colocando se en la exacta misma posición que Lyon y Gray al conjurar hielo

—No te tengo miedo, Molly.—habló Ron, haciendo aparecer dos afiladas espadas en sus manos

Pero antes de que los dos chicos pudieran atacar, otra figura femenina apareció y golpeó en la cabeza a los chicos (igual que Erza con Gray y Natsu). La chica tenía un hermoso cabello rojo escarlata, junto con un detallado tatuaje rojo en un lateral de la cara; la chica iba enfrascada en un hermoso vestido azul pálido.

Ron silbó—Que linda, nee-chan.—rió el chico

Molly rió—Te ves muy bien, Jinna.—la peli-azul sonrió

—Gracias Molly Loxar.—Molly gruñó

—Es Bastia; ¡Bastia!—exclamaba la chica mientras caminaba hacia el gremio

Los hermanos rieron, antes de seguir a la chica. Los magos salieron del arbusto muy sorprendidos, pero tras una risa caminaron hasta llegar al gremio; abrieron la puerta y observaron su interior. Se asombraron. Encima de una mesa había una chica de cabello rosa riendo con llamas azules en sus manos; mientras que el resto del gremio simplemente la miraba con cara de "otra vez". Esa chica tenía el cabello de color rosa salmón atado en una cola alta, llevaba una camisa roja, una chaqueta larga roja, una falda blanca y sandalias negras, sin olvidar una bufanda de escamas doradas en su cuello.

—¡Baja de ahí Sophi!—exclamó una gata azul

—¡Cállate Missi!—exclamó la peli-rosa llamada Sophi—¡No bajaré hasta que esa ojos caídos venga aquí!—exclamó rodeando su cuerpo entero en aquellas llanas azules

La gata voló hasta una chica peli-negra que estaba en la barra; la chica llevaba un chaleco blanco, una falda negra y converses rojas.

—Sally.—llamó Missi, la chica la miró—Pelea con ella, hazlo por mi.—Sally sonrió

—Claro.

Sally se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta Sophi; Sophi la miró, Sally sonrió.

—¿Pelamos aquí o fuera, Sophi?—preguntó la peli-negra con una risa divertida

—¡Aquí!—exclamó antes de darle un puñetazo rodeado de esas llamas azules a la chica

El gremio comenzó a llenarse de vapor, disipándose un poco se observó a Sally con un escudo de hielo rojo en los brazos. Todos se asombraron.

—¡Esta vez es en serio!—exclamó Molly

Missi voló hasta los magos del pasado—Sentaos.—dijo asombrandolos—He visto al maestro Makarov más joven que ahora, así que supongo que venís del pasado; sentaos y disfrutad de la pelea.—los magos hicieron lo que les mandaron

—El gremio es raro.—comentó Happy

Sally convirtió el escudo en dos espadas de hielo rojo, mientras que Sophi se dedicó a reír rodeada de llamas azules.

—Eres extraña.—comentó la peli-negra justo antes de embestir contra la chica

Extrañamente, el hielo no se derretía ni el fuego se apagaba; Sophi estaba haciendo que las llamas comenzaran a ser de un azul mucho más oscuro mientras que el rojo del hielo ascendía de tonalidad.

—Rugido...—comenzaron a hablar las chicas al mismo tiempo—...del dragón...—todo el gremio contuvo la respiración, excepto los visitantes— ¡de hielo/fuego!—exclamaron Sophi y Sally, respectivamente

Una fuerte explosión sacudió el gremio, tras varios minutos el humo se esfumó para dejar ver a las dos chicas que se reían tumbadas en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien Sally?—preguntó Sophi entre risas

—Sí, ¿y tú?—respondió la peli-negra intentando normalizar su respiración por culpa de la risa

—Sí.—silencio

Y en ese momento las chicas estallaron a carcajadas, aunque el gremio seguía mirándolas preocupadas. Un chico rubio se acercó a Sally, mientras que Ron se acercó a Sophi, ayudándolas a levantarse, las chicas rieron.

—No necesitamos ayuda.—respondieron al unisono

Las chicas observaron a los visitantes, al igual que el gremio restante, pero la pregunta formulada por Erza no recibió la respuesta que ella quería.

—¿Quienes sois?

Sophi y Sally rieron—¡Somos las hermanas Dragneel-Fullbuster!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, díganme si les gustó para ver si lo continuo o no. ¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Una inocente broma

_OMG! No puedo creer que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo. ¡Me hacen muy feliz! Espero que este breve capitulo también les guste._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad del asombroso Hiro Mashima-sensei._

* * *

—¿Hola?—preguntó Molly, pasando la mano delante del rostro de Natsu—No despierta.—comentó con un suspiro

Sally rió, y Sophi alzó una ceja—¿De que te ríes?—preguntó la peli-rosa

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando le gastamos _esa_ broma a papá?—preguntó entre risas

Sophi estuvo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que comenzó a reirse como su hermana—Claro que lo recuerdo nee-chan.—respondió antes de una sonora carcajada

—¿Qué broma?—preguntó un chico rubio; con una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra, pantalones azules y unas gafas iguales a las de Loke

—Escucha, Romeo.—respondió Sally

_**_Flashback_Sophi POV_**_

Sally y yo teníamos 8 años; Sally tenía asomada la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, y yo mientras esperaba a que me dijera cuando comenzar el plan.

—Ahora.—dijo volteando a verme

Solté una carcajada y corrí a la cocina y me abracé a las piernas de papá.

—¿Pasa algo Sophi?—me preguntó preocupado

—Perdí la bufanda.—respondí hipando, como la gran actriz que soy

—Tranquila, no tienes porque llorar.—sonreí sin que lo viera

—Pe-pero... ¡mamá tenía la bufanda y no lo encuentro!—grité sollozando

_¡PUM!_

—¿Papi?—pregunté al verlo tumbado en el suelo con la cara pálida, se veía peor que en los transportes—¡Sally!—grité preocupada

—Dime.—respondió

Señalé a papá, Sally se acercó y ambas comenzamos a pinchar la cara de papá y a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo; pero nada.

—¿Crees que está muerto?—pregunté mirando a Sally

—Eso es lo que yo llamo: "Morir por amor."—ambas comenzamos a reír

Noté que papá comenzaba a moverse, nos acercamos a él y...

—¡GRAY!—exclamó de repente

—¡Kya!—exclamamos ambas asustadas

Moraleja de la historia: Nunca asustes a Natsu diciéndole que Gray se perdió.

_**_Fin Flashback_Normal POV_**_

Silencio. El gremio se sumergió en un silencio que era roto por las pequeñas risas de los magos más jóvenes; Natsu hacía unos segundos que había despertado del shock y casi entraba en otro al oír la historia. Justo en el momento que Sophi iba a hablar la puerta del gremio se abrió de una patada, al otro lado había una chica peli-azul hasta la cadera, con un bestido negro con detalles en blanco y zapatos planos azules.

—¡Lucy!—exclamó Jinna

Pero Lucy no venía sola, detrás de ella había una figura extraña; no se veían sus rasgos pero se apreciaban dos brillantes ojos dorados y un par de alas de, aparentemente, dragón.

—¿Papi?—preguntó Sally

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Sí, sé que fue muy breve; pero espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos._


	3. Me olvidaría

_Espero que les guste el capitulo._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad del asombroso Hiro Mashima-sensei._

* * *

La extraña figura dió un paso al frente, dejando que la luz del gremio le iluminara. Una fina bufanda blanca se sacudió por la brisa enredándose en las enormes alas rojas de dragón, esos brillantes ojos dorados buscaron con la mirada a las hermanas Dragneel; al verlas pasó una mano por su alborotados cabellos color rosa salmón junto un suspiro. Sí, ese era Natsu Dragneel en el futuro.

—Sophi, Sally.—las llamó en un suspiro serio, asombrando a todos los presentes

—¿Pasa algo papi?—preguntó Sally, acercándose al chico

El aludido echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y se pudo apreciar una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—Zeref.—se le escuchó susurrar

El grito de asombro de los magos no se hizo esperar, el Dragon Slayer suspiró.

—Se llevó a tres de nuestros amigos.—habló dirigiéndose a los magos del pasado

—¿Cuales?—preguntó la peli-azul que llegara con él, también llamada Lucy Redfox

El mayor cerró los ojos—Lucy, Juvia y...—pausa, una pausa sellada por unas lagrimas rebeldes que se escapaban del mayor

—Papi...—susurraron las preocupadas hermanas

—Se llevó a Gray.—terminó de hablar

Se formó un tenso silencio en el gremio, todos comprendieron el porqué de la actitud del Dragon Slayer; Zeref se había llevado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo aparte de sus hijas.

—Necesito ayuda.—continuó el mayor

_**En otra parte, en ese mismo momento.**_

Un chico de peli corto azul con una camisa verde, unos tejanos rojos y converses blancas caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque cercano al gremio cuando una misteriosa sombra se formó a su espalda.

—Liu...—susurró la sombra, alertando al chico— Liu Conbolt...—volvió a susurrar

—¿¡Quien eres?!—preguntó el chico

La sombra fue adquiriendo forma, hasta que se mostró para temor de Liu; era Zeref.

—Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar y Lucy Hertafilia han sido capturados.—susurró el mago oscuro—Solo falta secuestrar a Liu Conbolt.

—Ni loco me voy a dejar secuestrar.—exclamó defensivo el Conbolt

—Aunque luches, solo una persona puede derrotarme; y esa persona renunció a sus poderes. Nadie puede vencerme.

_**En el castillo de Zeref.**_

En una oscura celda, podemos ver a los tres secuestrados atados con cuerdas.

—¿Cómo estáis chicas?—preguntó Gray

—Bueno, he estado mejor.—respondió Lucy, sintiendo su garganta arder por haber llorado antes

—J-juvia tiene miedo.—tartamudeó la maga de agua

—Tranquila Juvia, saldremos de aquí.—la animó el Ice Maker—Natsu seguro que vendrá a ayudarnos.

Lucy suspiró—Pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que Natsu renunció a todos sus poderes.

Gray echó la cabeza hacia atrás—Y tú sabes que Natsu aceptará las condiciones del Consejo de Magos y recuperar su poderes para salvarnos.

—Gray-san, dígame, y sea sincero, ¿quieres de verdad que Natsu recupere sus poderes? Juvia no sabe las condiciones que puso el Consejo de Magos para que recuperar su magia, pero Juvia sabe que algo pasará si Natsu las aceptara.

Gray se mantuvo en silencio.

—Gray, ¿que pasaría si Natsu recuperara su magia?

—Él...—pausa—Perdería todos sus recuerdos sobre Sophi, Sally y sobre mí...—las chicas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa—Si Natsu acepta recuperar su magia, me olvidaría.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos._


End file.
